Dissent & Compliance
by Kuroi Uma
Summary: She is angry and contrary. He is placid and docile. She is struggling and he is lost. When their paths cross, one year after the revolution, will they be able to help each other find a place in this new world? Or is agreeing to disagree the best they can hope for?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

CONNOR

_(Detroit Police Department – Friday, 11th, November, 2039)_

'You should go.'

Connor turned his head away from the screen to glance at whatever Hank had dropped on his desk. It was a colourful flyer meant to invite people to attend the celebration of the first anniversary of the android revolution, which would be held at the Hart Plaza that very weekend. He frowned before meeting his partner's eyes across the desk.

'You should go.' Hank insisted, peeking at him from behind his notice board.

He knew Connor did not want to, yet he could not get past this foolish notion that the android needed to unwind, to 'let his hair down' as illogical as that might sound. This was the first time, however, that he acted on it instead of simply badgering Connor about it, which the android wasn't sure was a welcome change.

'I don't think that would be a good idea, Lieutenant. This is not really my thing.'

With a huff, Hank swivelled in his chair, crossing his arms. 'This is gonna be it then?'

'What is?'

'You're going to spend the rest of your life behind that desk?'

'I don't—.'

'I know. I know you don't spend twenty-four seven here. It's just a manner of speech. What I meant to say is… Don't you wanna go out? See things? Meet people? Make friends?'

'But I see a lot of things at work _and _people. And I already have a friend, Lieutenant.'

'Yeah? Who?'

'You.' Connor smiled pleasantly, but for some reason his answer only seemed to annoy Hank further.

'Jesus, Connor.' The lieutenant ran a hopeless hand over his face. 'You need friends who are more like you.'

'Android friends?'

'Human, android, whatever. People you've stuff in common with.'

'Things in common with?'

'Why don't you seek out Markus' friends? It says there they're going to be at the celebration. "The leaders of the revolution." You could talk about the old days, about technological nonsense or something.'

Connor knew Hank loved reminiscing about his academy days, it was one of the reasons he still went to Jimmy's bar despite having decided to quit drinking, but the android wasn't sure he felt or would ever feel that way himself. The reason the lieutenant had such a great time with his friends was because he felt like he belonged among them and maybe the reason behind that really _was_ that they had a lot in common; he thought Connor would belong amongst other androids the way he belonged amongst his friends, yet Connor knew better. To this very day he could still recall the way he'd felt standing beside Josh and Simon in front of thousands of androids as North – her cheeks still stained with the tears she had shed for Markus – delivered her speech.

He had felt like a complete outsider.

The relief he had felt upon rendezvousing with Hank and seeing a friendly face at the end of that long night was indescribable. He'd thought then he'd be happy to never have to talk to another deviant ever again. It didn't matter that he did not seem to fit amongst the humans either, his job was all he needed after all; to feel needed and useful. Except Hank wasn't too pleased about his 'social isolation'.

Connor understood being socially isolated was a very painful thing for a human – indeed, for all gregarious animal species – so much so it had been used as a form of punishment ever since the beginnings of human civilization. Still, he did not feel affected by his supposed isolation, despite his deviancy, something he did not think his partner would ever understand that.

'Hank?'

'Mmm?' the lieutenant was back behind his notice board.

'If I attend this event… Even if nothing comes of it, would you promise to drop this matter altogether?'

'Sure.' Hank answered distractedly, his pen scratching against paper as he signed another report. 'If you go to this thing and nothing comes of it, I promise to let you waste your hard earned freedom however the fuck you like. I'll just shut up.'

Connor picked up the flyer and gave it a second read before putting it away. He'd still rather not go, though he figured at least he'd made a good bargain of it.

XXX

NORTH

_(Hart Plaza – Sunday, 13th, November, 2039)_

Her eyes ran over the square with no small amount of emotion. Thousands had gathered to celebrate the first anniversary of the peaceful revolution and to honour Markus, whose sacrifice had saved them all, and at least half of those people were androids. They'd been authorized to remove their LEDs in order to avoid being discriminated against, yet North still knew they were there. Some she even recognised when they came to greet her. She was happy to see them bask in their freedom, even if that newly declared holiday held a bittersweet taste for her.

'He should have been here to see this.' She told Josh acrimoniously. He'd just re-joined her beside the impromptu stage where they – she, really – would be giving a speech. 'And he _deserved_ to be here more than any of us.'

'It was _your_ tears and rage at his sacrifice which effectively stopped the soldiers.' He laid a cautious hand on her shoulder. She wasn't the kind of woman to encourage physical contact, not from anyone, not even friends. 'This is your place as much as it's his.'

North angrily wiped a stray tear away before turning around to face him. Simon was also there and he too looked sad. Even though there wasn't a single human or android who didn't know who Markus had been or felt sorry he had died, they hadn't been as close to him and thus might only see joy in that celebration. For them, however, the grief threw a dark veil over every single part of it.

'Come on, guys, you're up!' Melanie, the android with the auburn bob and headset, who seemed to be in charge of all backstage comings and goings, beckoned them towards the stairs at the far back. She flipped through pages and more pages on her clipboard as she talked them through what was going to happen once they went on stage. Suddenly, North felt more than just unworthy and jaundiced, she felt overwhelmed.

'I think you should do the speech, Josh.'

'Me?' he gapped at her. 'Why?'

'You were made to be a lecturer.' She reasoned. 'Besides, we were all together in this.'

'North.' Simon stepped forward. '_You _were Markus' second-in-command.'

'You can do it.' Josh gave her a reassuring smile. 'You did it a year ago and you were brilliant.'

It was true she had done it, yet back then she had been acting almost on autopilot so great had been the shock caused by Markus' death. She did not know how she had managed. She had barely heard the words she spoke as they left her mouth and she did not think she could do it again. She hadn't been made to be a leader, she'd been made to please humans and keep her mouth shut. How could Josh claim she had been brilliant? Maybe he had been too overcome by relief back then to hear a word she'd said… Maybe they all had.

Until Connor had arrived with the androids from CyberLife she'd feared the humans would change their minds and come back to finish the job. It would have been so easy…

'Connor should have been here too. This is all wrong.' She blustered.

'Connor?' unable to follow her reasoning, Josh and Simon exchange a wary look.

'North, Connor disappeared right after your speech.' Simon reminded her gently. 'We would have called him if we knew where to find him.'

She did not believe that for a second, she knew they distrusted him, but at least her sudden burst of anger seemed to have erased her fears and doubts. She felt confident again even though she knew her temper scared her friends and kept everyone at arm's length. Everyone except for Markus who had been brave enough to breach the high walls she'd built around herself. Yet he was gone now and North had to come to terms with the fact that others were too scared or fed up with her to come close.

'Do you still want me to do the speech?' Josh asked when she made to start climbing the stairs.

'It's alright. I'll be fine.'

And she was.

North strolled towards the podium with a small smile on her dark painted lips. The magazines would later say she looked like a queen in her winter dress and overcoat, her long strawberry blonde hair hanging behind her in an impeccable braid. She certainly felt like a queen despite the lingering nervousness and that, coupled with the very loud and clear support of the crowds, only fed her confidence further.

Markus was a recurrent theme throughout her speech. Despite the fact that a part of her hated him bitterly for leaving, it was her intent that he not be forgotten, not for a single second and especially not on that day. She briefly recalled all they had been through, and how he had kept his faith even when others' had wavered. Hers had too and she did not think she could have rallied after his final sacrifice without the support of her closest friends, Josh and Simon, whom she urged those gathered there to thank. There was one more android they needed to thank, however, and it was at the very moment she spoke his name that North's eyes landed on him.

Connor stood at the very edge of the crowd, almost too far for her to see, yet she knew it was he. As opposed to the rest of them, he was unique, a prototype never marketed, just like Markus had been. And after that night, after the relief North had felt upon seeing him arrive with an army of androids – like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders – she knew she could ever forget him.

She ended her speech with a genuine smile and left, amidst the roaring of the crowd, to find him.

XXX

CONNOR

_(Hart Plaza – Sunday, 13th, November, 2039)_

He did not understand why nor how, yet – the moment North finished her speech – Connor knew she was coming to find him. So he stood where he was and watched the stage as he waited; he had no reason to run. Or did he? An android band was going to perform next and later a human one. He'd seen the programme; he thought it was very inclusive. Still there were policemen everywhere, both human and android, ready to interfere should the remaining animosity escalate… With humans drinking as much as they usually did on festive occasions and androids still on edge, disagreements were highly likely. Connor knew first hand how both alcohol and fear could fuel anger and so he warily scanned the crowds as if he was on patrol duty. Until North reached him, however, nothing out of the ordinary caught his eye.

'Hello, North.' He gave her a friendly smile.

'Hello, Connor. Thanks for disappearing after the revolution.'

He opened his mouth to speak, but then realised he had seen that pose before… Arms crossed, head slightly cocked to the side, scowl… Hank often adopted it when he reprimanded him, but what reason did North have to be angry with him? He wondered if he should be honest with her, instead he went for: 'I'm sorry, North. I didn't know you still needed my help. It seemed to me like you had everything already under control.'

Her mouth twitched lightly just as Hank's often did. Connor did not comprehend why being nice and polite seemed to annoy some people even further, yet – whether that was his program or not – he did not know how to be any other way. He could only be pleasant and thoughtful and, indeed, it appeared to work with the great majority of people. But maybe not with North.

'We didn't need help.' She conceded. 'Not more than you'd already given us, but I would've liked to stay in touch. We could have found you a place to live. You were one of us then, as you are now.'

'A place to live?'

'Many androids still had homes to go back to, but most had nowhere to go. I thought you might be one of them, after all you did betray your masters.'

Connor frowned. He'd never thought of things that way and he did not particularly like it, even if Amanda had been horrible to him. Failing a mission was never something one should be proud of even if one's motives were noble.

North seemed to sense his unease for she unfolded her arms and lost the frown. 'It's all right. I forgive you. Just tell me how you've been. You have a place to live?'

'I do!' he cleared his throat, reining in the sudden urge to reassure her. 'I do. I-I've been doing okay.'

'That's good.' North touched his arm, smiling lightly and somewhat apologetically. 'I'll give you my contact, in case you ever need anything, and you should come visit us. I know many androids would like to personally thank you for all you've done for us and for our cause.'

'Sure.' He agreed, masking his reluctance as best he could. It would not be right to offend her; his personal doubts had nothing to do with her. 'Congratulations on your speech.'

'Thank you.' She smiled and it was genuine which made Connor relax a little. 'For a moment there I wasn't sure I could do it, not… With everything this represents to Josh and Simon and me.'

'I'm sorry about Markus. If I hadn't lost time at CyberLife, I'd have arrived earlier and—'

'Please don't say that.'

He met her eyes. Was she angry? Sad? If he didn't know better he would have said she was in pain. He thought he'd been merely stating the facts, but maybe she had noticed his guilt. Was it really that obvious? Whatever she'd picked up, his words seemed to have moved her and he realised just how much she reminded him of Hank. Just like his grumpy partner, that bitter and angry android _cared_. Why? It was…puzzling and strange.

Their gazes held for a long moment and, while he tried to make sense of what he saw in hers, she seemed to be searching his rather desperately. But for what?

Suddenly, whatever spell had been isolating them broke, and the loud music and voices all around them became intrusive. 'Walk with me.' North urged him. 'It's rather noisy here.'

Connor knew they could have just talked 'telepathically' as Hank liked to call it, but he wasn't too happy in a crowd either and he understood the sensitivity of the topic demanded a more appropriate setting, so he nodded.

XXX

NORTH

_(Hart Plaza – Sunday, 13th, November, 2039)_

Once, during a spat, Josh had called her selfish. She did not know why that had bothered her so much other than the fact that it wasn't true. How could she be selfish when all she ever cared about was their people? Their happiness, freedom and well-being? Yet now, talking to Connor, seeing the guilt he carried, she finally understood what Josh had meant.

Looking out for her people, it had been just another way she had found to help her deal with her own wounds, she hadn't been able to look at each and everyone of those androids and face the pain they each hid inside themselves. Her anger, her own pain and even her determination had blinded her. But it had been a year since the revolution and maybe now, strolling up and down the streets with Connor, getting further and further away from the crowds, was the time to start making amends.

'I've had a long time to mull over this…' she began once the silence returned to cocoon them. 'An entire year, really.' It was cold and she imagined their breaths would be misting had they been human. She trust her hands into her pockets looking for some sort of comfort. Connor did not interrupt for which she was immensely grateful. Perhaps, North suddenly realised, she needed to hear this just as much as he did.

'What Markus did that day… There were so many other things he could have done and yet!' she closed her eyes for a moment to get her emotions back under control. 'What I mean to say is… He would have done it one way or another. There was nothing any of us could have done to stop him. He blamed himself for his father's death and for the deaths of those we lost along the way and then there was all the pressure of being where he was and living with the decisions he'd made… It may not be very logical, but we're only, well, people.' She could not help smirking at the irony, then rallied. 'Besides, knowing Markus, he wouldn't have wanted us to blame ourselves for a decision that was his to make.'

For a long time they were quiet. She glanced at Connor out of the corner of her eye, but his eyes were trained ahead, his LED flashing yellow as he processed what she had said. In a momentary impulse, she reached out and touched it. 'You kept your LED.'

'What?' he snapped out of his thoughts with a frown.

'Your LED. You haven't removed it.'

'Uh… No.'

'I don't think I know any other android who's kept theirs.' North felt a little bad when she saw him touch it himself somewhat self-consciously, so she changed the subject. 'Was that why you disappeared after the revolution? Because you blamed yourself for Markus' death?'

'No, that wasn't it.'

She stared at him nonplussed and a little curious, yet if he noticed her interest he either could not read her expression or simply chose not to. He wouldn't elaborate unless she pressured him and _that_, for some reason, North did not feel like doing.

For a few more blocks they walked in unexpectedly companionable silence and then she was forced to stop. 'Simon's calling me.' She groused. 'I should probably head back.'

Connor nodded and they turned around. 'The work you're all doing; I think it's really important.' He said after a moment.

North, Josh, Simon and a few other androids as well as a couple of more experienced humans now worked for an NGO intent on helping androids get settled and defending their rights. It was a job she was proud of, it was the way she had found to continue fighting, even if it wasn't exactly what she'd imagined it would be and at times she wondered if it made her happy.

'It is.' She agreed. 'It's really important.' He watched her closely, did he sense a 'but' coming? The one she would not dare voice? 'How about you? What have you been up to?'

'I'm a Detroit Police detective. Homicide.'

'That sounds exciting.'

'These days not so much.' He clearly wasn't bothered by it though.

'Well, I'm glad you found a job that suits you.'

She'd said too much, she knew. Yet for some reason she hadn't been able to help herself… Maybe it was Connor's quiet, accepting presence? She guessed he must be very good at extracting confessions from suspects and the like. Or maybe it had just been far too long since she had opened up to anyone… Maybe she had simply overflown. Either way she had already let on far more than she would have liked.

'I think I'll rush ahead. Would you like to come with me?' North cut in before he decided to say anything. She was almost certain he would deny her invitation, otherwise she wouldn't have made it. Still, she watched him somewhat warily, there was always a chance he might say yes. He was far too polite to inquire about her personal life, she tried to reassure herself; though she feared his deductive reasoning must be the sharpest of any other android she knew, considering what he had been designed to do.

'No. I think I'll head home. Thank you for the homage, North. I… You didn't have to.'

'Maybe not, but it was only fair. We might not be here today if not for you, Connor. Remember that.' He had halted and she was already distancing herself from him as she said that. She had to raise her voice. 'Don't you dare disappear again, you hear me?'

He gave her the tiniest of smiles as he waved goodbye, yet even from afar she noticed how it never reached his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **For the first time in my life I fear I may be posting a story I might not be able to finish. Not because I don't want to, but because it may be far too great a challenge; these characters are _that _complex, yet my obsession with this game would have driven me mad had I not put pen to paper (I've even come up with an alternative ending despite our many options, as you can see) and I thought this first chapter was good enough to share. I've a lot more already written but I'm not entirely happy with it and may have to start over from this point on, so I make no promises regarding updates. Either way, I feel this chapter could stand well enough on its own if need be. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

CONNOR

_(Hank's House – Sunday, 13th, November, 2039)_

'So how was it?' Hank peeked over the back of the couch as soon as Connor stepped in. Sumo too pushed his bulk up off the floor and hurried to greet him.

'I guess it was fine, all things considered.'

'Did you meet anyone interesting?' the human asked, purporting disinterest as he channel surfed.

This reminded Connor why he should have got his own place. Hank himself had insisted and said he'd help pay his mortgage until the android had decided what he wanted to do, but Connor had felt like even the tiniest of flats would've been a waste of space on someone who did neither eat nor sleep. Yet Hank had also offered to let him stay if he wanted to so Connor figured 'why leave?', except sometimes he bitterly regretted his decision.

'Just North.'

'I saw her speech on TV. She's got a fire in her that one.'

'As sturdy as an android's body is, Hank, I don't think it could survi—'

An exasperated sigh cut him up short. 'It was a figure of speech. How many times do I have to explain? Cop on, Connor. Didn't they include anything like that in your program?'

'I don't know, Hank. I… I'm not sure I know what's me and what's my program anymore.'

At that the lieutenant stopped pretending not to care and turned back to him with a worried frown. Suddenly uneasy, Connor tried to appear busy petting the dog, but they both knew better. Hank turned off the television, a sign that he meant business. 'Come on. Sit down. Tell me what's up. You know you can talk to me.'

'It's nothing, just something I noticed when I was with North earlier today.' He tried vainly to dismiss the subject, though he knew he wouldn't be let off so easily.

'Which was…?'

'How can I tell, Hank? How can I tell if this is me acting or my program? You told me I'd shown empathy by not shooting Kamski's android. Markus asked me if I'd never done anything illogical and of course I had! But is that all there is to it?'

Hank smiled at him and his exasperation and patted the empty spot on the couch. At last, Connor relented and dropped down beside him still in his overcoat and scarf. If there was one emotion he was familiar with it was frustration.

'You worry too much, Connor.' The human said and shook him lightly by his hunched shoulder. 'None of us know who we are from the very start. It takes _years _to find that out, decades even and some die without ever knowing.'

'Hank, I don't see how that helps me.'

'Well, if you need a more practical advice… Just stop wondering about it. You've got to believe that every decision you make now is _you _and no one else. Not your program or CyberLife, but Connor.' He poked the android on the chest. 'And _you _gotta do your best to be someone _you _can live with. Can you live with yourself, Connor? Having saved the androids and all that?'

'I think I can.'

'No need to _think_, you're _doing _it.'

Connor returned his partner's confident smile somewhat bitterly. 'Yeah, I guess I am.'

'So how was it with that North girl?'

The innuendo was back, but Connor was grateful for once. The lighter mood was much more like them. 'You going on a date or something?'

'A date?' he frowned perplexed.

'Don't tell me you don't know what a date is.'

'I _know _what a date is. I just can't see how you came to that conclusion.'

'Well… She's quite a pretty girl, isn't she?'

'And?' Connor shook his head, still perplexed. At times Hank made no sense to him whatsoever.

'Forget it. No date then?'

'No.'

'Pity. Could use a pretty girl around the house. 'S been a while.'

'What difference would that make?'

Hank huffed. 'You don't get it. Maybe one day you will.'

'Is it the housework?' Connor wondered apprehensively. Despite his partner's insistence that he need not bother, he'd compromised to do all the cleaning around the house. It was his way of saying thank you and making up to Hank for letting him stay. 'Am I not doing it well enough?'

'Connor, for fuck's sake, don't do any more housework. I already feel like I'm taking advantage of you as it is.' Then after a moment he added, in a warmer tone: 'I told you, you don't get it.'

This time he had to give it to Hank, he really didn't get it. 'I can invite her over if it'll make you feel better. I have her contact now.'

'She gave it to you?' the lieutenant could not hide his surprise. 'How d'you manage?'

'She said we should stay in touch and I agreed.'

'Just like that, huh? Maybe not all is lost then.'

'Did we lose something?' Connor frowned, scanning the living room worriedly in search of anything that might be missing. 'Because I can definitely remedy that.'

'Forget that. I promised I'd leave you alone if you went today so I'll keep my damn word.'

'Did you go to your AA meeting?' the android asked once his relief had abated a little. Judging by the way Hank had been lounging on the couch when he arrived and by all the packets of crisps and cans of soda strewn about the coffee table, the detective hadn't moved since Connor had left earlier that day.

'You know what?' Hank cut in as if he had not heard him. 'Remember those cases we were working on before the revolution? All those missing androids and suspected murders?'

'I have those files all stored in my memory.'

'Err… Right. Of course you do. So… Maybe now that you can get in touch with North and all those other Jericho people we could actually get to solve those cases. They might be willing to help.'

Connor processed those words for a moment and when the lieutenant noticed the sparkle in his eyes he knew he had him. 'They might.' He nodded as if lost in his own thoughts. Analysing clues, searching for links, making deductions until finally all the pieces fit into the puzzle. There was no pleasure like that of solving a case, nothing else gave him quite the same rush of… What? Had he been human he might have called it adrenaline, but in his case all he knew was that it was exhilarating. It was what he'd been designed to do and he was _good _at it.

'Keep me posted.' Hank slapped his shoulder and turned back to the television, he seemed relieved.

'I will.' Connor was earnest and suddenly also energized, but first he had a major duty to attend to. He closed his eyes and made a swift web search, then as he stood up to remove his coat, just as the lieutenant felt safe enough to fully relax, he added: 'There's another AA meeting at eight o'clock. I'll be coming with you so make sure you're ready by then.'

XXX

NORTH

_(North, Simon and Josh's Office, Monday, 14th, November, 2039)_

'Josh?' North suddenly looked up from her desk in their shared office.

'What?'

'Do you know anyone who hasn't removed their LED after last year?'

'No… But then we did recommend that all androids remove anything that might give them away and become a source of discrimination.' Then, after a moment, he let his curiosity get the better of him: 'Why?'

'I met Connor that day in the Plaza, after we left the stage, and I noticed he's kept his LED.'

Josh was frowning now surely thinking the same thing she was. 'Did you ask him why?'

'No, but he seemed uncomfortable when I pointed it out. He's still working for the DPD and I worry they may be forcing him to keep it. If that were the case we could prosecute.'

'You don't know that, North. He could have personal reasons.' Her friend warned. 'There are plenty of androids who still work for the police and, as far as I know, none of them has kept their LEDs.'

'Yes, but none of them are detectives.' She insisted.

'It's the DPD.' Simon called from across the room, as if she needed reminding, 'We need them on our side if we're going to make any of this work.'

'But if we start making concessions they'll soon be walking all over us again!' it was her turn to warn them. They had never seen things her way, in fact neither had Markus. They had all still managed to get along any way, at least enough to make things work, yet as much as North wanted to uphold the peace she would not stand for what she considered and injustice.

'North, Simon's right. We _have _to be cautious.' Josh reasoned, though he could see she wasn't convinced. 'If this is so important, why don't you ask Connor? If you explain your reasoning to him maybe he'll answer your questions. He's a policeman and an android; evoke his sense of duty.'

'Or maybe he won't.' Simon looked wary. 'He might choose to protect his fellow officers and turn against us.'

'He'll help.' North was certain that, even if he did not want to, she would find a way to convince him because, without Connor's help, she would not have a case against the DPD. She did not want to admit it but she needed a fight, she needed to punish the humans for what they'd done, a peaceful revolution? That was hardly enough. 'I know he will.'

And as if to prove that fate was on her side and that she was doing the right thing, Connor contacted her himself later that same day and the two decided to meet in person. He too appeared to have something important that he wanted to discuss with her. It made her curious, so much so North could barely wait to meet him. Life had become far too boring, she realised; too common place, and the novelty of talking to someone outside of the organisation was more exciting than it would otherwise have been. She convinced him to meet her at work the very next day. If she did not know better, she would have thought he was just as anxious as she was.

XXX

CONNOR

_(Jericho NGO Headquarters, Tuesday, 15th, November, 2039)_

He printed all relevant files and ordered them neatly in a folder. As North was not part of the staff he was not allowed to upload copies of them to her so, even if she could save them in her memory as she scanned them, the physical copies would have to do for them to go over the cases together. They would also allow him to write down his observations and conclusions and better present them to Hank. He knew the man preferred to handle paper over screens. At first Connor had wanted to bring his partner with him, but the man had suddenly decided to spontaneously attend one of his AA meetings which was an inestimable progress in his recovery process. It was a suspicious enough change, far too sudden if he were to be honest, yet he decided to give Hank the benefit of the doubt.

The taxi dropped him off at the NGO headquarters at ten past six. The place had been adapted from an abandoned warehouse very close to where the original Jericho used to be. It was dark and cold that night and Connor was glad he could not feel the bleak wind. All other employees seemed to have already left for the day, but North was there, waiting for him; a cross-armed silhouette at the doorway.

'You're late.' She huffed.

'I'm sorry, North. An old car model caused a pile-up in the highway which also happened to be undergoing maintenance. I should have considered that possibility and taken that into account; it was careless of me.'

Something about his words or his attitude seemed to take the edge off her anger. She blinked, arms falling back to her sides and stepped out of his way. 'Better late than never. Though you should have let me know.'

'It never occurred to me…' he realised with no small amount of surprise; such a simple solution it was at that. Connor paused for a moment, trying to understand why he hadn't considered it. 'I guess I'm just not used to being expected, at least not by myself.' He figured Hank would have remembered to call her and let her know they would be late. 'I apologise.'

'You already have.'

'Yes, but that was for being late. Now I am apologizing for not having called you.' He explained evenly. 'If that bothers you though, I apologise again.'

'Enough apologies. Just step in already.' North impatiently motioned him in. 'We'll talk upstairs, in the office.'

The office turned out to be not just hers but also Josh's and Simon's. Their three desks sat a few metres apart, forming a sort of half circle; Josh's facing the large factory-style windows while North's faced Simon's across the room. She led Connor not to her own desk but to Josh's, which was in the middle of the room and leaned against the top, legs and arms crossing.

'Would you like to go first?' she offered.

'I'll go straight to the point then.' He raised the folder he'd brought. 'In this folder I have the files of four hundred and eighty seven unsolved cases from before the revolution. Murders and disappearances, all of them involving androids. I was hoping you might help me locate some of the suspects.'

'So you can arrest and dismantle them?' North was sceptical. 'What side are you on?'

'I have no side.' Connor answered somewhat wearily as a memory of Kamski himself asking him that very question popped up in his mind. The 'war' was over, last he'd checked, so why was he still being asked that question? 'I'm simply trying to do my job. Equality also means being subjected to the same laws as humans and facing justice as they do.'

'So you're telling me androids we'll be judged as human? Can you guarantee that? Not even humans are all judged equally.'

'We must believe in the system or else…'

'Or else?' she raised her eyebrows at his uncertainty.

'Or else what's to stop chaos from taking over?'

After staring him down for a long moment, she finally uncrossed her arms and stretched out a hand. 'May I?'

'Please.' He nodded, relieved to have somehow made it through whatever ordeal she had just put him through.

He watched her closely as she went through the files. A couple androids had died during the revolution, others she had met but did not know what had become of them with the exception of one AX400 whom, she had overheard telling Markus, was on her way across the border. It was the same android Connor had once chased down an alley, until Hank had ordered him to stay put, then he had watched the android cross the highway. She had had a child with her.

'It was still with her then.' North confirmed and, when she flipped to the next file, Connor saw a shadow cross her face.

'WR400 model belonging to an Eden Club. Left with a client never to return.' He briefed her as she stared, transfixed, at the photo. Was she shocked to find an android of her own model on the list? Connor hadn't taken the time to analyse her, Hank claimed it was rude and invasive to go analysing everyone just because he could and so he had been trying hard not to do it when he wasn't at work. Still, he need not analyse North to see she was an WR400 model. He was familiar with all of CyberLife's marketed androids.

'Maybe the client just did not return her.' She said at last, her voice slightly strained.

'It is a hypothesis.' He nodded. 'Except the man's body was found a few days after the android's disappearance was reported. Strangled.' Connor saw her shudder, the files trembling in her suddenly shaky fingers, and he could not help but take note of her reaction. 'She is one of the suspects.'

'Maybe he sold her or maybe she was stolen and whoever did the stealing also killed the man.'

'Maybe. It is my belief, however, that she deviated. If before or after she was let out that I cannot say, but had she still been following her program she would have certainly found her way back to the club.'

'Maybe she couldn't. Maybe she's locked up somewhere or dead or damaged.'

'All possibilities are on the table.' He didn't dismiss any of her theories, they were – after all – all possible, yet he couldn't ignore her own reaction. Did she know the android in the photo? Or was it simply that they were the same model?

'I need a break.' North shoved the folder back at him.

'That's alright. I think we've gone through enough files for one day. Thank you for your assistance.' He smiled politely, hoping it'd show her how much he appreciated the help.

'Good.' She waved dismissively. 'My turn now.'

'You said there was something you wanted to ask me?' Connor prompted.

'There is.' She confirmed, dropping the defensive stance. Even her eyes suddenly softened which made him wonder what kind of question she had in store for him. 'It's about your LED.'

He should have seen it coming; he mused, but said nothing. After she had so promptly assisted him with his investigation, however, Connor thought it was only fair that he answer her question whatever it may be. 'Go on.'

'Why do you keep it? Is the DPD forcing you to? Have they perhaps demanded you display some sort of identification that you are an android in order to let you maintain your job?'

'No. There's been no such demands and I don't think any of my superiors cares either way.'

'So the reason you've kept it…'

'Is personal.' He sounded harsher than he'd meant to and, despite the fact that North did not seem to have noticed, he quickly amended. 'Are you asking for professional reasons?'

'_And _out of curiosity.' She admitted completely undaunted, her arms once more crossed; a nearly permanent barrier between them. Her eyes were still unguarded though and apologetic. 'Mostly because of the job. We can't stand for this kind of workplace policy, I'm sure you understand.'

'I do.' Connor nodded. 'But I assure that that's not the case.'

It was her turn to nod, thoughtfully. 'I don't suppose you'd share the actual reason with me?'

'I…'

'Maybe next time?' she prompted. 'We've still some files to go over, after all.'

'Maybe.' He agreed dubiously, yet North's smile told him she would not give up so easily.

* * *

**A.N.: **To the two/three people that have favourited and/or followed this, you have my thanks. I thought, since I'd already got started, even if it's a long ride, I should see this through. 'In for a penny, in for a pound' as they say. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

NORTH

_(North, Simon and Josh's Office, Wednesday, 16th, November, 2039)_

He knew.

And if he didn't it was only a matter of time till he connected the dots… But the real question was what would he do with the knowledge? Would he turn her in?

For some reason, North did not care. Maybe she trusted Connor without really knowing how nor why or maybe she truly did not care what happened to her at that point. She had missed the feeling of life-and-death though, the feeling that everything was inconsequential because at any moment it could all be over for her.

She guessed that was why she had insisted they meet again the following week even though that was flirting with danger. Not that her puzzlement and curiosity about his LED did not play a part in it.

Connor's docility was something that both awed and annoyed her. It seemed like such a machine-like trait and yet he made it feel like he was acting on his emotions rather than his program. In a way, he reminded her of Markus. They had both been 'brought up' by older human men and grown to see humanity in a good light rather than as the stinking rotten mess it really was. They were both naturally calm and thoughtful _and _– North suddenly realised – though Connor was clearly more advanced, they were both RK models. Was that all there was to it?

The enigma that was the android detective excited her just as much as the notion that she could get arrested for life on murder charges. It made her want to laugh. Had she finally lost it? Or was she in fact coming to her senses at last?

'North!'

'What?' she snapped, turning her neck to glare at the one who had disturbed her thoughts. 'Must you shout?'

'Five times I've had to call you.' Josh sounded equally vexed.

'I've a lot on my mind.' She huffed defensively. 'What did you want anyway?'

'I asked if you'd talked to Connor.'

'I have.'

'So?'

'He says he's kept it for personal reasons, but I'm not convinced that he has. I think he's protecting the humans.' The excuse came so naturally to her, she had to wonder who she was trying to convince… The others? Or herself?

Josh shrugged. 'Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. Either way that's the end of that. Without him we've no case against the DPD.'

'And maybe that's for the best.' Simon added his two pennies from his side of the room. 'If we keep pestering the authorities they might start sabotaging us.'

'It's not _pestering_.' North scorned. 'It's doing what's right for our people, it's continuing the fight that we started over a year ago.'

'I just think we should pick our battles more carefully.'

'Oh, you're a chicken, Simon, everybody knows.' She spat.

'I'm just cautious.' He protested meekly.

'Guys, let's not argue.' Josh tried to douse the flames.

'We're not arguing.' North made sure to inform him. 'And I'm grilling Connor again because I'm still not sure we don't have a case here.'

'North.' Josh warned. 'Don't push it. We don't know how much we can trust this guy.'

'Josh, please, not you too.' She shook her head incredulously.

'Alright, alright.' Josh turned to Simon. 'There's no use reasoning with her when she's like this.'

North ignored them, choosing instead to try and focus on her work. They were currently dealing with a few cases of androids wanting to marry humans and vice-versa, something that was not yet legal anywhere in the world, though most countries did not exactly forbid it. She knew she had to fight for what androids wanted here, which came down to equal rights, yet – given her past – she still had mixed feelings about the idea of romantic relationships between humans and androids…

XXX

CONNOR

_(Hank's House, Tuesday, 22nd, November, 2039)_

He couldn't contact Hank. His partner had had the day off and now Connor found he wouldn't answer his phone. Hank always picked up, he might swear and cuss if he had been taking a nap but he still answered. There had only ever been one instance in which Connor hadn't been able to contact the man and maybe it was the memory of what had happened then that had him heading home instead of straight to his meeting with North.

He found Hank as he feared he would, passed out in a haze of whisky. The old revolver, however, was nowhere to be found which was extremely reassuring. In ways he could neither understand nor explain.

'Connor.' At least the lieutenant recognised him once he managed to coax his red-rimmed eyes open.

Connor said nothing, merely threw the man's arm over his shoulder and helped him off the chair. He felt something he could not quite understand mixed with the relief, it made his jaw tight and unyielding. Maybe Hank sensed it for he put up no resistance as he let himself be led to his bedroom.

'Are you going to be sick?' Connor gave him a sideways glance, pausing in front of the bathroom door.

'Fuck no. I didn't drink _that_ much.' Yet his words were slurred. Connor gave him the benefit of the doubt anyway and turned into the bedroom. 'Sorry, Connor.' Hank said once he was sitting on his still unmade bed. He wouldn't meet the android's eyes, but focused instead on his hands and feet. 'It's a shitty time of the year for me… Then there's all the snow and the Christmas trees with that shiny colourful crap hanging off of them…'

'There's no need to apologise, Hank. Less than twenty percent of alcoholics avoid relapsing in the first year.'

'I can tell you're angry, you know.'

'I'm not angry.' Connor protested though he had to admit his voice was coming out rather harsher than he intended. Was this really anger that he felt? 'There would be no point in being angry. It would not change what has already happened nor improve matters for either of us.'

'It hardly ever does…' Hank paused to hold back a belch, then smiled ruefully. 'Yet that's never stopped anyone from feeling it. You're disappointed in me; I can tell. Fuck. So am I.'

'You _were _sober for nearly a year.' Connor reasoned.

'Well, I really fucked up.'

Watching his partner fall back against the pillows, he felt a little sorry. Being angry was clearly counterproductive when Hank was already repentant, what he needed from Connor at that moment was support and acceptance. 'You can start over tomorrow.'

'Another day, another fucking battle. 'S that it?'

'Yes, Hank. "One day at a time", remember?'

'Yeah… One day…' he trailed off as he closed his eyes, promptly dozing off.

Connor watched him for a moment, if he dallied any longer he'd be late for his meeting with North _again_, yet he could not bring himself to leave the lieutenant alone. The probability of Hank dying was not exceptionally high, but it wasn't inexistent either. Plenty of drunk humans died daily from a variable number of causes, he'd seen it at work and he had all the statistics in his memory and that was more than enough to convince him to stay.

So he contacted North.

'Oh, no, sir.' She was obviously displeased. 'If you cancel on me, after I rearranged my whole schedule to meet you there will be no second chances.' She sounded relentless too.

'You're right.' He conceded because he could see how impolite that would be. He threw the bedroom door a long look. Would Hank mind? Hadn't he been going on about having women in the house? Connor could not pass up on the opportunity of closing a few more of those pre-revolution cases and the pros seemed to significantly outweigh the cons. Even if one of those cons was that he might have to tell North the real reason why he had not removed his LED. 'Would you mind coming over to my place? Unforeseen circumstances have made it unadvisable for me to leave, yet I don't see why we can't have our meeting here.'

There was a long pause. Was it inappropriate to invite her? He'd got the feeling he'd shocked her with his suggestion. Was it because she'd actually been hoping to get off easy? Connor hadn't forgotten her unusual reaction to that WR400's file and, because he sensed she was hiding something, he put a little bit of pressure.

'Is there a reason why you can't come here? I thought you had cleared your schedule.'

'No. None at all. Just send me the address already and I'll be on my way.'

Angry. Hank had said people could not help feeling angry. So maybe that was why North was almost always that way? Maybe she had found a way to make the feeling productive. Connor could not help but wonder, after all – in his experience – anger and other destructive emotions rarely helped anyone in fulfilling their objectives. To reach their goals one had to be pragmatic, pleasant to others and remain calm.

A peaceful existence, he mused watching Sumo slumber, was the best policy.

XXX

NORTH

_(Hank's House, Tuesday, 22nd, November, 2039)_

To say that she wasn't even a little worried would have been a lie. Going alone to a man's house – even if Connor was not exactly like any of the human men she had been with – brought way too many unpleasant memories. It would have been nice if she could have erased those memories, but the fact was that the horrible things she had been through had made her who she was. All that suffering had made her strong and given her purpose, without those memories North as she knew herself would no longer exist.

Steeling herself for whatever would come, she stepped out of the taxi. The small detached house did not look like a place where Connor would choose to live, she had kind of expected him to live in one of those high-tech apartments, one decorated in dark colours like so many fancy bachelor pads she had been to. Yet she found herself making the short walk to the white door and ringing the bell.

He was still in his work clothes; dark jeans, white button-up and dark grey jacket. Only the badge was missing from the other day when he'd come to see her at the office. She had not minded being alone with him then, but she had been on her own turf that day.

Together with Connor, a big old Saint Bernard also came to the door to greet her, its tail wagging slowly.

'Don't mind, Sumo.' He said, stepping aside to make room for her. 'Please, come in. I am sorry you had to travel all this way.'

'Well, since I'd already gone to the trouble of rearranging my schedule I thought I might as well get this over with. It would have been a huge waste of time otherwise.'

'You're right.' He did not appear at all affected by her waspishness, instead he equably agreed with her. 'It's as much of a crime to waste time as it is to waste food or water.'

'But we're not the ones wasting any of that now, are we?' North gave him a meaningful look before turning around to assess the place. He seemed to have tidied up ahead of her arrival or maybe not. If he was as anal about his own appearance as he seemed to be surely the house would not be far behind? She had met plenty of men with OCD in the past, women too, it made her almost certain that it could affect androids as well.

'The humans are changing, they are doing their best.'

'You really think this is their best? It's not good enough.'

Connor merely watched her, something akin to sadness in his eyes, and North reeled. The only other to have ever looked at her with such sympathy was gone now, gone where she could not follow. Or maybe she could, if she tried hard enough to believe in all that human religious nonsense. Suddenly, she was curious to know what the android standing beside her thought, but then – as practical as he was – she could have easily guessed his answer.

'Where do I think we go when we die?' the look of perplexity on his face as he repeated her question was worth it, she decided. '_I doubt there's a heaven for androids*, _if that's what you're asking. As for our bodies, I suppose the best we can hope for is that they are recycled.'

'That's…noble.' North conceded. 'And cold.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Why do you apologise for what you think? Or feel? We're not slaves anymore, we answer to no one but ourselves.'

'We answer to the law; same as everyone. You fought for equality, not superiority.' Connor reasoned, yet she detected a touch of smugness in his monotone at proving her wrong. Or she could have been imagining it.

'We _should_ have fought for superiority though. Besides, it's "we" not "you". As I recall, you fought with us.' She nagged him.

'I did not do much.' At last, he showed signs of being uncomfortable and moved towards the kitchen as if he could escape her. Maybe, North mused, flattery – not intimidation – was the way to go.

'You saved us all. Myself included.' she was vehement. 'But I've already thanked you for that.'

He did not say anything yet, as she prepared to grill him further, the sound of something crashing in one of the other rooms caught their attention. She saw his guarded face turn into one of concern; the look was there for a mere second, yet it seemed like such a drastic transformation that she had to stop herself from gaping at him. 'I'm sorry, North. Would you excuse me for a moment?'

Connor did not really wait for a reply and North was too shocked to call him out on it, she sat at the kitchen table where she'd spotted the folder from the other day. She considered filching her file, she knew it was just a copy of the actual digital one but she hoped that, by making it disappear, she might avoid going over it again and unwillingly tightening the noose around her own neck.

Yet, when she heard Connor's voice coming from the corridor, her curiosity got the better of her and she chose to focus on his conversation instead. She would have never thought of him as one to have roommates, but then again she thought he'd own a state-of-the-art flat in central Detroit. North clearly knew very little about him even though 'know thy enemy' was one of her personal rules.

'Fuck. Maybe I did drink a little too much.' An unfamiliar voice said. She, of all people, knew what drunkards sounded like and this was definitely one. 'You needn't have come. I's just going to the bathroom.'

'We _are _going to the bathroom. And, if I hadn't come, it is highly likely you would have fallen on your face and broken your nose.'

'You and your fucking probabilities.'

Then a door banged shut and, for a moment, Connor's muffled voice was all North could hear before he stepped back out and joined her at the kitchen table. 'Sorry about that. Should we get started?'

'Alcohol, is it?' she asked casually.

'He's recovering.' Connor's tone was clipped.

'Of course he is.' North scorned. She got no answer though his jaw visibly tightened. It seemed she had found another soft spot; another way to get under his skin. 'What is he to you?'

'We work together.'

'So he's taking advantage of your work relationship to have you look after him?'

'It's not like that. Hank was the first person to see me as more than a machine. He saw it even before I did so myself. He took me in after the revolution and fought to secure me a job at the DPD.'

'And now he forces you to repay him.'

'It is _not _like that, North. Not every human is out to get us.' His voice came out louder this time and she knew she'd struck home even if he did not completely lose his composure. 'We care for each other.'

'Care.' North scoffed. 'Humans care about nothing but themselves; their fat wallets, empty stomachs and starving libidos.'

For a long time Connor merely watched her, a frown on his face and his LED blinking yellow. North knew if she still had hers it would be flashing a warning red; she had never meant to display so much of herself, yet there was something about Connor… An ingenuity, a hopefulness, a loyalty to humans that fuelled her rage.

'You worked at that club, didn't you?' he asked at last, his tone not accusing as she had expected, but mild.

'Fine.' She rolled her eyes. There was no way she would let him see her pain. 'Yes, I did and it was hell.'

'Did you know that android? The one who disappeared?' Connor riffled through the files until he pulled out the relevant one and placed North face-to-face with her old self again. It felt as if she had been thrown right back into that unbearable existence; it was as if she had never left.

'No. Maybe. I don't know.' She paused, then rallied. 'There were plenty of WR400 models there back then.'

He did not seem convinced, not entirely at least, yet he put the file away and fished the next one. 'Let's go over the remaining ones.'

'After you answer my question.' She was not leaving without putting him through some pain as well.

'You wish to know why I haven't removed my LED.'

'Yes.'

He studied her face in that pensive unsettling way only he seemed able to. North wondered what he was looking for, but whatever it was he must have either found it or given up on it, for he interlaced his fingers and turned away, clearly preparing to speak.

'You're not the first person to question my allegiance. During most of the revolution I was on the humans' side. I was on my partner's – _Hank's_ – side, so that did not really bother me, even if I did not always agree to the way androids were treated. I wasn't happy when I was first called a deviant. I'm still not comfortable with that word.'

'How could you be? It's a word the _humans _chose to describe us, it carries a lot of negative connotations.' She did not know why she had the sudden urge to comfort him, but he seemed grateful as he gave her a rueful twist of the lips. 'That's not the point though, is it?'

'No.' Connor resumed. 'I joined you in the end. It was the right thing to do. Even Hank appeared to support the android cause back then and he was the one I trusted the most. Yet joining you made me realise that I am not one of you either.'

North frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'I don't belong with the deviants and I don't belong with the humans. I've no place in this world and no choice but to remain somewhere in between.'

'To remain a machine?' she wondered, it was horrifying that he should feel that way. Could he really not see that he was so much more than just a tool?

'No. I don't think I a machine is all I am either.'

'Is that why you kept your LED? Because you still feel like a machine? At least… In part?'

'I felt that… If I removed it, I'd be picking sides and I can't. Not to mention the fact that I've no right to pretend I'm one of you. Or a human, for that matter.'

'Of course you do! That's the whole point. Without your LED you can be whoever, _what_ever you want!'

Her heart never reached him. She wanted to pluck the offending circle off his temple and be done with it. It was all so simple. How could he have made it so complicated?

'The other files now?' Connor wondered, obviously eager to change the subject.

Because she had no idea how to help him and she felt sorry, North obliged. Thankfully, for her, they did not revisit the case of the missing WR400.

XXX

CONNOR

_(Hank's House, Wednesday, 23rd, November, 2039)_

'What is it, Hank?' he asked a little impatient. It was just that the lieutenant wouldn't stop staring at him, even though he had a large piece of toast to munch on. Connor had been trying to stay busy; cleaning the living room, writing reports, brushing Sumo, yet words both he _and _North had spoken the night before kept coming back to haunt him. He had not considered how troubled voicing his thoughts to her would make him feel and now he had Hank to deal with and his whole…situation.

'No, nothing.' The lieutenant shook his head. He'd been acting demurely, something Connor attributed to his embarrassment at having relapsed. It was probably a good thing, he had decided, for Hank to be ashamed; a motivation for him to keep moving forward. 'I just wanted to tell you that I'll be going to a meeting before heading to work today.'

'An actual meeting?'

'An actual meeting. You said I could start over, so I'm starting over.'

'That's good, Hank.' He smiled encouragingly, or so he hoped, yet the man would still not stop staring at him _and _looking troubled. Ceasing what he was doing, Connor turned fully to him with a frown. It was not shame he saw, but guilt and, instantly, he knew. 'Did you, perhaps, eavesdropped on me last night?'

'Fuck, Connor. How could I not?'

'I'm sorry I invited her here without your permission.'

'Why would you need my permission?'

'It's your house.'

'It's not _just _my house. And I was worried!'

'Worried?'

'You never had people over before. What if CyberLife had sent one of their assholes to get you?'

'Kamski's taken over, Hank. Things are different now.'

'Well, I trust that fucker Kamski just as much as I trust a cow not to fart.' Connor merely shook his head, hopelessly. Hank seemed to grow somewhat sombre at that. 'I think it was a good thing that I overheard your conversation. Some of the things you said… You could have told me how you felt. I made a prick of myself trying to convince you to go out and meet people.'

'You couldn't have known, Hank. I don't blame you for trying to make me enjoy life the way you do. It's just not my way… I don't think it ever will be.'

'This North… You think she could become a friend to you?' the lieutenant was still hopeful.

'I don't know, Hank. I think she may have killed a man before the revolution.' Connor finally gave voice to the suspicion he had been fiddling with since the previous week, yet that a part of him had wanted to avoid acknowledging was there at all.

'You what? You think she's one of those androids in the files?'

He nodded and saw Hank run a hand over his face, swearing. 'She's reported as missing, but we cannot discard her as a suspect on the murder.'

'Has she said anything? Are you taking her in?'

'I know I should have, but… I could be wrong, couldn't I?' against his better judgement he honestly hoped the lieutenant would agree with him.

'How could you be wrong? Don't her numbers match those of the android in the file?'

'She _is _the same model, yes. But I haven't… You told me not to go scanning people out of work so I've been trying not to.'

'Shit, Connor.'

'I take it you're not going to tell me what I should do.' He gave his partner a rueful smile.

'Give her a chance to explain? I guess?'

'I fear that she may run, if I accuse her.'

'If she does then…' Hank shrugged, his outstretched palms moving upwards in a sign of helplessness. Connor's frown deepened. 'The tough decisions won't stop just because the "war" has ended. Sometimes you either do your job or you follow your heart. You can't always win. Be fucking grateful when you can do both. Did she help you with some of the other files though?'

'Yes. A large number of missing androids died during the revolution.'

'Well, then I guess you've got plenty of paperwork to do.'

So he did.

* * *

*This is one of my favourite lines from the game, so I just had to use it.


End file.
